Throw Cares Away
by Unspoken Tragedy
Summary: It was strangely gratifying to know that someone thought of him during the holidays that someone cared enough to. It was a feeling he’d never felt before. A young Lucius gives his friend Severus a holiday to remember.


**Title: Throw Cares Away**

**Author: Unspoken Tragedy**

**Rating: G**

**Spoilers: None really**

**Disclaimer: What do I own.... Yes, that's right. Nothing. "Carol of the Bells" was written by someone other than me. **

**Summery:** **It was strangely gratifying to know that someone thought of him during the holidays; that someone cared enough to. It was a feeling he'd never felt before. A young Lucius gives his friend Severus a holiday to remember.**

**Series: Sacrificial Lamb** series along with:

Betrayed with a Kiss

(Yes Betrayed With a Kiss will be included in a series, though I'm not yet sure how long it will be)

**A/N: Yup, I'm writing a Christmas story. This goes along with Betrayed With a Kiss, but you need not to have ever read it before to understand what's going on here. **

**For info on updates on my other stories and just me in personal check out my journal, the link can be found in my info.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Throw Cares Away**

****

**"Hark! How the bells! Sweet silver bells, All seem to say, 'Throw cares away'...."**

It was another Christmas morning. A rather beautiful one at that, if the small dark haired Severus cared to notice. Quite the contrary, he didn't. His eyes were closed and his breathing even as he slept through another meaningless holiday morning. He didn't like Christmas. He didn't like holidays period. That wasn't too large of a surprise though, as a holiday was a time for family togetherness and he didn't have a family at all. Sure he had parents, but they were not the "get together" type.

He would get presents from his mother, of course, as she still did care for him even when he stayed away, but he knew expecting anything from his father would be like expecting a gift from Santa Clause. Never going to happen. Presents could wait though, as Severus had more important matters to attend to, namely sleep.

_"Severus... Severus! SEVERUS!"_ Each poke was accompanied by his name being spoken. Or was it the other way around? Frankly, he didn't care. Whatever it was, it had better stop bothering him, or Severus would find himself with a new dummy for target practice. He almost smiled when the poking returned, "GET UP, SEVERUS!"

He carefully felt under his pillow for his wand to find it missing. The poker had come prepared. He would have to switch tactics. With a careful swing of his arm his tormentor was thrown across the room with a loud "oomph!" Severus smirked, slowly opening his eyes to see a blonde boy sprawled against the far wall.

_"What did you do that for?"_ the blonde hissed, looking ready to hex his newly awakened friend.

"Sorry, Lucius," he replied with an innocent smile, "I thought it was Peeves." This earned a death glare from the other, who in the future would reconsider ever waking up Severus Snape again. Severus sat up and began to set his feet on the floor when a large object collided into him. A large blonde object. So Lucius was trying for revenge. The two wrestled until both were thrown on the floor in peals of laughter.

Lucius retrieved Severus's bathrobe from its hook beside the dark haired boy's bed and tossed it to him. "Get up. It's time to open presents." Severus groaned. Exactly the reason why he did not want to wake up: to be forced to see the proof of his pathetic family life.

His friend must have seen the look on his face, for he said, "It's Christmas, Sev. We'll have fun, I promise."

**"Christmas is here, Bringing good cheer To young and old, meek and the bold..."**

Severus sighed, but got up from the stone floor and followed his friend out of the dormitory. He could deny his friend little, and the other truly did deserve a happy Christmas. Lucius had opted out of going home to keep Severus company during the holiday, the least he could do is go along with the boys attempts at being cheerful.

Upon reaching the common room, Severus found himself in for a shock. The Slytherin common room was brilliantly decorated for the season. A large tree centered the room with lighted white candles and small red ribbons floating among the branches. A ball of twinkling white light glowed from the top of the fir tree. Under it were brilliantly coloured presents. On the floor was a white snow-like substance and more fell down from the ceiling. The walls were ornamented with candles, bunches of berries and a silk green and silver sign proclaiming "HAPPY CHRISTMAS". A bright fire was alighted in the fireplace and the entire room held an earthy glow to it.

Severus was speechless. He didn't know what to say. No one had ever done something so nice for him before, as he was quite certain that Lucius had decorated this all himself.

**"Ding dong ding dong. That is their song. With joyful ring, all caroling..."**

"Lucius..." he started in uncertainty. Slytherins were not ones to show emotions.

"I know." The other smiled enigmatically. This was the only true friend he had, as he knew better than to trust the others. Lucius knew him better than anyone one else, and vice versa. This was the one he called his brother, and he couldn't be anymore pleased with him.

It was strangely gratifying to know that someone thought of him during the holidays; that someone cared enough to. It was a feeling he'd never felt before. If he'd been equipped to recognize it, he would realize what he felt for his friend was love. Not the love of a lover, but that of a brother. It was the feeling of life-long friends who had in reality only met several months ago.

For a moment, nothing was said. Both stood silently, side-by-side, their friendship stretching before them endlessly, as they pondered the years to come and if they would spend them together. Then, breaking the silence, Lucius suggested they open presents.

**"One seems to hear Words of good cheer From everywhere, Filling the air..."**

After reaching the tree, Lucius split the pile of presents between the two. Severus gaped at the gifts before him. This was more than he'd ever gotten in his life. Glancing at the cards to be sure, he saw that all were addressed with his name on them. There was one from Lucius, a few from his mother, some from school friends and even a couple addressed to him in a script he did not recognize. These ones did not indicate who they were from.

He opened the gifts carefully to find a Dark Arts book, prank items, and candy from friends, rare potions and a new cloak from his mother, an Occlumency and a Potions book from the unnamed giver, but the gift from Lucius touched him the most of all. It suited him well and he could tell that Lucius went to great lengths to get it for him. It was a dagger, made entirely of silver. Its hilt was engraved by tiny emerald studded snakes that seemed to stare up at him in a lifelike fashion. It was the work of a master and Severus couldn't help but wonder where his friend had gotten it.

Severus stared at it for a moment, again speechless, which was a rather uncommon occurrence for him.

"You like?" Lucius asked calmly.

**"Gaily they ring, While people sing Songs of good cheer. Christmas is here..."**

He felt a smile lift the corners of his lips. "Yes."

Lucius shot him a quick smile while inspecting the gold amulet Severus had gotten him. It was centered by a blue stone, which was meant to be for healing and serenity.

"Does it work?" he asked smiling.

Severus shrugged. "You'll just have to try it out next Quidditch match." Lucius was one Slytherin's chasers, a well hated one at that. The Gryffindor beaters aimed bludgers at him more often that even Slytherin's seeker, the most important player to take out.

Lucius laughed. "Oh, I will," he replied, "I will."

**"Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas.**** Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas..."**

For the rest of the morning the pair lounged around the festive common room, eating the food that Lucius had gotten from the kitchens. As a fifth year Slytherin, Lucius was well versed in the workings of the Castle and knew many of the secret passageways in it. It was a Slytherin's prerogative to bell well acquainted with their surroundings.

Slytherins were rather paranoid as it was, but having the rest of the school sided against them heightened that paranoia greatly. Especially in times like these, what with war threatening to break out, the Slytherin house was hated more than ever. So they compensated by being the most cunning and most powerful witches and wizards learning at Hogwarts.

They knew more hexes and passageways throughout the school than any of the other students. And they shared much of the information with each other.

Though they hardly trusted each other, the Slytherins knew to stick together. Life was easier that way, and very much less painful. The other houses were not above hexing one of the younger students as long as they were alone. And the teachers were not above not punishing them. They had to protect their golden children at any rate.

Slytherins stuck together. They were a house undivided.

Lucius handed Severus a glass of eggnog, a strange muggle drink Mrs. Malfoy had sent him. Severus took a long drink from it, grinning at his friend. His brother.

"Thank you, Lucius," he said softly.

"You're welcome. Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Happy Christmas."

**"Hark! How the Bells! Sweet silver bells, All seem to say, 'Throw cares away'..."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin**

**A/N: Aw! Sevvy and Lucy are just too cute! **

**Er... Don't forget to review!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! **


End file.
